And I Still Fight
Connie would probably be reading a book right now. The strange thought was planted in her head, and at a awfully wrong time. She was breathing heavily, drenched in sweat and her own blood and her sword never felt heavier in her grip. She couldn't let go of it now though, there was definitely no time for rest. Or a good book. She was in a staring contest with a mutant gem. Or she thought it was a stare down anyway. The gigantic mutant was muscular, thick arms and a feral growl that could rumble the earth; it didn't intimidate her though. The knight stood her ground, watching as the light hit its gem pieces, the protruding deformity glinting slightly as it charged at her with speed that wasn't seen by the untrained eye. With a loud cry Connie met the mutant head on, it took a wild swing at her and she ducked. Landing on her knees she started sliding, using her momentum she swung at its legs, a loud cry and a poof later the gem shards fell to the ground with a loud clink. On her feet and looking over her shoulder she let out a sigh, a little surprised that her knees weren't screaming with pain from sliding on grass. She was sure she'd feel it later. Looking at the gem shards she picked them up, turning it in her hands. Shards of different colored gems were stuck together and she felt a strange sensation run through her core. She remembered when Steven first told her about these monstrosities, how emotions of confusion, anger and morose filled his voice when he relayed the horrid tale. Thinking of Steven made her gasp, she had to find him, or any other crystal gem for that matter, to bubble it. She feared that that was going to be tough though. Since they were in the middle of a battle. The clusters had emerged from the ground and sprouted like plants before sucking up what was left of the kindergarten and began to reek havoc. Steven was in her room, on Lion relaying the news and asking for her help in the same breath. She didn't care about the details, she grabbed her sword and hopped on Lion and was transported to the infamous kindergarten. The mutants were trying to escape the kindergarten, and since they already made it to Beach City once before she joined in the fight to keep them contained. Connie was still staring at the gem shards, so rapt on the bizarre thing she didn't realize there was a large shadow looming over her. She felt a rush of wind past her neck and the hairs on her nape stood up, whirling around with her sword up in defense. She met a tower-like gem mutant who knelt over just to look at her, its thick fist digging into her sword. She dug her toes into the ground, trying to press forward with all her strength. The struggle was a losing effort as she began to slide backwards, being overwhelmed by its strength. Cocking it's other hand back the mutant aimed at her head, catching nothing but air because Connie had ducked. Propelling backwards she put some space between her and the mutant. Connie was about to charge when she realized she was surrounded, seeing gem monsters from all flanks she clenched her teeth. "So it's gonna be like that, huh?" She said to herself, pouncing she yelled, "That's fine by me!" The first mutant met her head on with a choked gurgle, a muscular arm with two hands at the joint coming at her full speed. Raising her sword over her head she brought it down with great force, slicing the mutant down the arm and poofing it. Connie ducked a jab at her head and slid under the legs of a mutant to be locked up with another one. Pushing forward with force she slashed at its body, cutting into its flank. The smoke that followed after the slaying of the gem blinded her, and she couldn't stop the sweep of a long limb into her side, knocking her off her feet and sending her flying. Hitting an injector she felt pain lace through her spine and yelled her distress, falling to the ground. With a loud oomph she quickly scrambled to her feet, standing on weak legs. A thick and round mutant came bouldering at her, still wobbly she did a half hearted swat that altered the mutant's direction, but not harming it. The mutants swarmed her. A fatal hit to her side and another taking her off her feet Connie was on the ground, watching through a lethal glare as they loomed over her. And she found herself again thinking about what she'd be doing if she wasn't fighting rather than trying to get out her current predicament. But this time she wasn't reading, she was probably hanging out with Steven. Talking about the newest TV show she saw, talking about a book she enjoyed, or laughing about the newest reel of antics Steven told her. She wanted to fight for the sake of her planet, to protect everyone who was scared and helpless. She wanted to make a difference, go the distance and be bold. But she was no different; she was scared to death. Two large limbs had struck the earth on either side of her, the ground beneath her body reverberating from the force. With a large shadow looming over her, no doubt to crush her. At that moment she didn't want a book to curl up in or even a calm day at the beach. She just wanted Steven. She closed her eyes as she braced herself. She didn't see that a rose colored light shot through a mutant, poofing it instantly. At the sudden attack the mutants turned around to spot their new enemy. Not being crushed to death yet, Connie's eyes snapped open. "Connie," someone bellowed and with a gasp she pushed herself to sit up as fast as she could, recognizing the voice immediately. Running as fast as he could Steven barreled forward, yelling, "I'll save you!" With a great leap Steven thrust his gut forward, a wink of light came followed by his shield as it shot out of his stomach like a bullet; shooting through two mutants. Getting on her feet Connie watched as the remaining mutants charged at Steven.Steven stood defiantly, his stare brazen as he waited for them to attack, his shield ready. Seeing Steven so aggressive in battle made a newfound strength bloom in her chest. Grabbing her sword, her legs tense as she dashed in the mutants and Steven direction. With a loud cry she cut the mutants down, being poofed a large cloud swept the area, obscuring Steven’s vision as he lifted his shield to cover his eyes, no longer seeing Connie. The dust dissipating and he could make out her shadow, a smile crept to his lips, happy to see that his friend had snapped out of it and was back in the action. When the smoke cleared, Steven was left in awe. Connie was poised with her sword in her hand and a determined glint twinkled in her eyes. Her stance was strong and she looked ready to defeat anybody that got in her way. “Just like a knight,” Steven had whispered to himself. She walked over to her friend, her smile so radiant and contagious that he couldn’t help but return it. The joy was short lived as the earth beneath their feet trembled and the monstrous thunder of stomping feet sounded some feet away. Drowned in an enormous shadow, Connie and Steven’s necks craned upwards to stare at a mutant, its height near Alexandrite humongous stature and six arms protruding from the flanks. Its gem shards were embedded in its head and shone like the sun. “I’ll take it down if you give me a lift,” Connie said, her playful tone not lost on her friend. “Just promise you won’t wuss out on me,” he chided. Charging towards Steven she pounced, landing on his shield. Propelling her into the air she shot up like a bullet, heading towards the gem. Sword over her head and glaring the mutant dead in the gem, she brought her sword down with all her might into the mutant’s gem, yelling, “Deal!” Category:Fan Fiction